OSIS DAILY
by Kana Hime
Summary: Mau tau keseharian anggota OSIS sekolah raimon? Baca sendiri! Nb: resiko juga tanggung sendiri / Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven Go
1. Chapter 1

**OSIS DAILY**

**Disclaimer: always and 4ever Level-5**

**Genre: gak jelas-?-**

**Warning: typo, gaje,pendek, aneh, kriuk, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat membuat anda diare dan sebagainya-?-**

**Summary: mau tau keseharian anggota OSIS sekolah raimon? Baca sendiri! Nb: resiko juga tanggung sendiri / Inazuma Eleven+Inazuma Eleven Go**

**Chapter 1**

**Kegajean Para anggota OSIS dan Calon Baru**

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang mendung gara-gara sang matahari sembunyi karena nafas Endou dan Tenma yang pagi-pagi nguap sembarangan *ribet bahasanya*.

Terlihat empat anak laki-laki dan seorang lagi yang tidak jelas gendernya *ditabok Kazemaru* sedang berjalan menuju ke SMP Raimon.

"Hoaheem! Kenapa kita harus berangkat sepagi ini sih?" Endou membuat semua tanaman di sekitar mereka layu gara-gara nafasnya.

"Namanya..."

"Juga..."

"OSIS.."

Kazemaru, Kidou dan Gouenji memulai paduan suara mereka.

"Lagi pula ada acara penerimaan anggota OSIS baru" kelihatannya Fubuki yang paling seneng menjadi OSIS.

"Gue nyesel dulu nyalonin" Endou memasang wajah melas.

"Lo sih masih enak! Mau coba di posisi gue?" Kidou yang notabenenya ketua OSIS mencak-mencak gak jelas. Mumpung kagak ada orang kali ya?

Setelah mereka melakukan perbuatan yang diluar akal sehat beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah mereka tercinta *halah*.

"AKHIRNYA NYAMPEE!" Endou treak dengan suara cemprengnya yang melebihi 20.000 Hz.

"Diem! Berisik taok!" Sakuma yang entah kapan munculnya melempar mulut Endou dengan sepatu yang ia temukan di loker kemaren, belom dicuci pula.

"Hoeek! Busyet dah, nih sepatu rasanya kok nano-nano ya?" Endou melepaskan sepatu yang 'nyangkut' di mulutnya.

"Yang bener Endou-_kun_? Kemaren aku dapet yang rasa _papermint_" kegajean Fubuki membuat semua orang yang ada di sana _sweatdrop_. Emang ada sepatu rasa _papermint_? Sudahlah, hanya Fubuki yang tau.

"Ambil aja tuh sepatu! Gue gak butuh!" Sakuma kembali ke alamnya, eh, ke ruang OSIS maksudnya.

"Ogah! Kalo rasanya jeruk, gue baru mau!" Endou membuang sepatu rasa nano-nano itu ke tempat sampah.

"Udah ah! Masih pagi udah gaje-gajean!" Kazemaru mendahului ke ruang OSIS.

"Gouenji, kejar noh pacar lu!" Kidou melirik Gouenji.

"Bukannya udah pernah gue bilang, jangan keras-keras...PENGUIN BEGOK" Gouenji mengulangi kata-katanya dan men-_deathglare_ Kidou lalu menyusul sang 'kekasih'. Jika readers membaca fic 'First Kiss' pasti tau, yang belom tau silakan baca! *promo*

"Hari ini anak-anak pada gak waras semua" Kidou geleng-geleng kepala.

"Berarti aku juga ya?" Fubuki memberika _deathglare_ pada Kidou.

"Eng-enggak kok! Fubuki kan baek hati, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, mau nyontekin, agak waras pula" Kidou asal-asalan.

"Nah gitu dong" Fubuki akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan sang _gamemaker_.

"Lu kagak ikut?" Kidou melirik Endou yang lagi nari-nari gaje.

"Ikut ke mana?" Endou agak lola.

"Ke neraka!" Kidou jalan ke ruang OSIS, meninggalkan kiper hiperaktif kita ini.

"Ke neraka? Perasaan semua pada ke ruang OSIS" Endou ikut jalan ke ruang OSIS.

==Di Ruang OSIS==

"Alamak! Astagfirullah! Busyet!" Kidou menatap ruang OSIS yang lebih parah dari kamar Endou.

"Biasa aja kale! Kayak baru pertama liat aja!" Fudou yang lagi tiduran di sofa berkata pede.

"Biasa, lebaynya kumat" Terumi tiba-tiba dateng dan nglempar tasnya ke Fudou.

"Tasnya gak di pake ya, mbak? Kalo gak, gue buang ke selokan!" Fudou ngambil ancang-ancang mau buang tas merk 'God Knows' nya Terumi.

"Enak aja lu! Ini tas mahal tau!" Terumi nyamber tasnya.

"Mahal dari hongkong! Orang belinya di pasar sore kemaren" kata Gouenji yang kemaren liat Terumi beli ntu tas.

"15 ribuan lagi" Kazemaru nyaut.

"Biarin! 15 ribu juga termasuk mahal!" Terumi bungkus tasnya lagi pake kantong plastik. Biar kayak baru katanya.

"WOI! KITA PUNYA TUGAS HARI INI! NAPA MALAH BAHAS TASNYA TERUMI?" Kidou treak pake toa ke telinga semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Iya!" semua langsung balik ke bangku masing-masing.

Kidou menuju bangkunya dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang mencapai tinggi melebihi menara monas.

'_Jashin, beri kesabaran padaku'_ batin Kidou hingga nama DJ (Dewa Jashin) ikut disebutin juga.

Gouenji yang notabenenya adalah wakil ketua OSIS, jadi terpaksa bantu Kidou berurusan dengan kertas-kertas tadi.

'_Coba kalo ketua OSISnya Kazemaru, gue pasti lebih semangat'_ batin Gouenji yang ternyata bener-bener suka ama anak angin kita itu.

Kazemaru yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris, hanya bisa bengong. Pasalnya tugasnya sudah selesai semua. Mau ke kantin, belom buka. Mau ngobrol ama Fudou, takut di labrak ama Gouenji. Hah! Emang nasibmu Kazemaru!

'_Enaknya ngapain? Oh iya, gue kan bawa..._'akhirnya Kazemaru memutuskan kalo ia akan...facebookan!. Kazemaru pun membuat status.

**KazeTwo Ichirouta**

Bete jadi OSIS! T^T

**Suka . Komentari . 1 menit yang lalu**

**Kidou PenguinRed menyukai ini**

**Kidou PenguinRed**

Woi! Kerja mbak! Malah fb-an!

**Baru saja . suka**

DEG!

'_mampuslah gue'_ batin Kazemaru sambil ngelirik Kidou yang ternyata juga facebookan.

"Akhirnya selesai!" Fudou ama Sakuma kompak.

"Wuih! Kazemaru bikin status! Tumben!" Sakuma juga facebookan.

Mari kita lihat seperti apa mereka facebokan! *ditabok readers*

**KazeTwo Ichirouta**

Bete jadi OSIS! T^T

**Suka . Komentari . 5 menit yang lalu**

**2 orang menyukai ini**

**Kidou PenguinPurple**

Woi! Kerja mbak! Malah fb-an!

**Fudou PenguinRed**

Awas! Ada penguin _google_ ngamuk!

**Sakuma PenguinBlack**

Fudou, belakang!

**Fudou PenguinRed**

Apaan?

**Sakuma PenguinBlack**

Liat aja!

"Apa lu bilang tadi?" aura yang lebih mengerikan dari auranya Killua Zoldyk terasa dari belakang sang pinguin botak *ditabok Fudou*.

GLEK!

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan tenaga *halah* Fudou akhirnya menengok ke belakang.

"E-enggak kok Kidou-kun" Fudou berkata sambil melirik Kazemaru, seperti berkata _'Cepetan hapus tuh komen'_.

Untung Kazemaru gak se-lola Endou ato Fubuki. Dia langsung menghapus komentar yang membuat Kidou lebih serem dari hantu manapun.

"Woi! Aku udah dapet calon-calonnya!" teriakan maut Terumi membuat Fudou terselamatkan.

"Yang bener? Berapa calonnya?" Endou mendekati Terumi diikuti makhluk lainnya.

"Sepuluh lah! Emang lu mau berapa lagi?" Terumi menyebarkan kuah sotonya-?-.

"O iya lupa!" Endou menepuk jidat Hiroto yang tiba-tiba dateng.

"Woi mas! Liat-liat dong kalo mau nepuk jidat!" Hiroto ganti menepuk jidat Ichinose yang entah kapan munculnya.

"Lu juga bego!" Ichinose ganti menepuk jidat Kazemaru. Dan dimulailah acara tepuk-menepuk jidat antara mereka *tepuk tangan*.

5 menit kemudian...

"Aduuh... lu tega banget sih" Fudou mengelus kepala botaknya yang sekarang sudah seperti tomat. Habisnya Kidou susah bedain mana yang kepala, mana yang jidat. Sama-sama polos kali ya? #plak#*digampar Fudou*

"Udah ah! Mending kita liat calon-calon anggota yang baru" Sakuma akhirnya 'bek tu de topik'.

"Terumi! Cepet tampilin data tuh calon OSIS di LCD! Endou, siapin layarnya!" Kidou nyuruh-nyuruh.

"Ya!" Terumi menyambungkan laptop kuningnya ke LCD proyektor.

"Kidou, layarnya yang ini bukan?" Endou membawa masuk suatu benda putih dan lebar.

"Busyet dah! Endou, Endou! Yang gue maksud tuh layar buat proyektornya! Bukan layar buat kapal!" Kidou nyesel nyuruh Endou "Gouenji lu aja yang cari!".

"Ngapain nyari? Orang dari dulu udah ada di sini!" Gouenji nunjuk layar proyektor yang sudah berada di tempatnya.

"O iya gue lupa! Ya udah deh, Terumi cepetan tampilin!" Kidou mendekati Terumi.

"E-eh iya!" Terumi kaget setengah hidup, tau Kidou udah di sampingnya. Takut ketahuan bikin fic. _Threesome _pinguin lagi, bisa mampus dia!

"Yang pertama, calon ketua OSIS. Namanya Shindou Takuto" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut bergelombang berwarna coklat.

"Untung gak pake _google_..." Hiroto tiba-tiba bicara.

"Dan jubah" Ichinose melanjutkan.

"Maksud kalian?" kembali muncul aura hitam dari sang _gamemaker_ ber-_google_.

"Woi! Berantem mulu! Masih banyak nih!" teriakan Kazemaru membuat Raimon jr. bergetar.

'_Ni anak kelihatannya cantik, tapi kalo teriak serem juga'_ batin Endou yang berada tepat di samping Kazemaru.

"Calon kedua, wakil ketua OSIS. Tsurugi Kyousuke" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan aksen 'buntut' di atasnya.

"No comment, lanjut" semua milih diem. Daripada ngerasain Maximum_ Fire-_nya Gouenji.

"Yang ketiga, sekretaris. Kirino Ranmaru" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang laki-laki berambut pink dan dikucir dua.

"Ternyata ada yang lebih 'cantik' dari Kazemaru ya?" Hiroto tak percaya setengah hidup.

Sementara Kazemaru bernapas lega, mengetahui ada yang lebih 'cantik' darinya. Walau bagi Gouenji masih lebih cantik Kazemaru. Ingat! Bagi Gouenji.

"Calon keempat, bendahara. Namanya Yukimura Hyouga" Terumi menampilkan foto anak laki-laki yang tidak kalah imut dari Fubuki.

"Imut juga" tiba-tiba Sakuma bicara.

"Makasih Sakuma-_kun_" Fubuki ternyata mempunyai tingkat kepedean yang melebihi Endou.

"Bukan lu! Maksud gue si Yukimura!" Sakuma minjem kuahnya Terumi.

"Calon kelima, wakil sekretaris. Miyabino Reiichi" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut mirip Atsuya.

"Beda banget ama Sakuma" Fudou komen sembarangan, membuat Sakuma pundung di pojokan.

"Biarin aja lanjut" Gouenji maksa.

"I-iya. Calon keenam, wakil bendahara. Minamisawa Atsushi" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki yang lumayan cakep dengan poni sebelahnya.

"Yang ini malah makin gak mirip" perkataan Ichinose berhasil membuat Fudou pundung di pojokan bersama Sakuma. Pake acara peluk-pelukan segala lagi.

"Calon ketujuh, seksi kebersihan. Namanya Kariya Masaki" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki dengan _evil smirk_ di wajahnya, membuat dia semakin ganteng! *bagi author*

"Lebih mirip sama Kidou kalo lagi _smirk_ kayak gitu" ucap Kazemaru.

"Lanjut" Hiroto mau muntah liat Kidou yang mamerin _smirk_ andalannya.

"Calon kedelapan, seksi keamanan. Matsukaze Tenma" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang laki-laki yang lumayan 'imut' dengan aksen 'tanduk' di rambutnya.

"Setidaknya gak beda jauh ama gue!" Endou pede. Diikuti dengan _sweatdrop_ semuanya.

'_dari Hongkong mas!'_ batin Gouenji.

"Calon kesembilan, seksi kedisiplinan. Namanya Amemiya Taiyou" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange cerah yang dapat membuat orang sakit mata karenanya.

'_kalo ini baru gak beda jauh'_ batin Sakuma. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ichinose jadi sok ganteng, buktinya dia sekarang lagi dandan di pojokan.

"Calon kesepuluh, seksi keindahan. Kishibe Taiga" Terumi menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki yang model rambutnya mirip dengan Sakuma.

"Lanjut!" Gouenji langsung bicara.

"Woi mas! Calonnya Cuma sepuluh taok!" Kidou teriak tepat di telinga si rambut bawang.

"Oh" kelihatannya teriakan Kidou tidak mempan. Ato telinga Gouenji yang bermasalah?

"Terus?" Fudou udah bebas dari pundungnya.

"Tentu saja kita..." Hiroto memotong ucapannya "Tanya Kidou-_kun_"

GUBRAAKK!

Perkataan Hiroto membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_. Tentu saja kecuali Fubuki yang lola-nya minta ampun. Bahkan dokter ahli penyakit jiwa menyerah tanpa syarat.

"Kita tes mereka besok" Kidou yang sudah stress tingkat angkut gara-gara anggota OSIS yang gajenya minta ampun nyelonong pergi.

"Yes! Dia pergi!" Terumi melanjutkan kewajibannya. Yap! Nulis fic.

"Nulis fic ya mbak?" Fudou tiba-tiba ada di belakang Terumi.

"E-eh iya, mas" kelihatannya cowok 'cantik' kedua kita ini terbawa suasana.

"Oh..." Fudou nyelonong pergi "Yang romantis ya~".

'_yang konslet siapa sih?'_ Terumi _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter satu finish! *tepar***

**Karena author bukan OSIS, jadinya fic ini agak gak nyambung T.T**

**Pairingnya disini emang cuma GouenKaze sama FudouKidouSaku yang lewat dikit. Gomen kalo humornya gak kerasa, Kana gak bakat nulis fic genre humor T.T**

**Bagi para **_**senpai**_** yang baek hati, dimohon REVIEW-nya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THX 4 READING MINNA-SAN! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OSIS DAILY**

**Disclaimer: always and 4ever Level-5**

**Genre: gak jelas-?-**

**Warning: typo, gaje,pendek, aneh, kriuk, OOC melebihi batas, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat membuat anda diare dan sebagainya-?-**

**Chapter 2**

**Calon OSIS Baru?**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

BRAAK!

Terdengar suara beberapa 'makhluk' yang menendang pintu ruang OSIS sembarangan. Readers pasti tau siapa kan?

"Akhirnya sampai! Tugas pertama, tidur!" Endou menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di pojok ruang OSIS. Gimana mau gak ngantuk kalo jam tiga pagi udah berangkat sekolah? Ayam aja masih ngorok!

"Dia manusia apa kebo sih?" Kazemaru _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Hasil kawin silang kali" Gouenji nyerocos sembarangan. Untungnya 'si hasil kawin silang' sudah ngiler dengan indahnya #plak# *digampar Endou*.

"Yang bener Gouenji-_kun_? Aku baru tau" Fubuki mencubit pipi Endou yang sedang mimpi indah.

'_Fubuki, kapan sifat innoncentmu sembuh?'_ batin Kidou sambil komat kamit.

"Udah pada dateng toh?" Sakuma tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam lemari.

"Ngapain lu di dalem lemari?" Kidou geleng-geleng kepala liat 'anak buahnya' gak bener semua.

"Gue juga kagak tau" Sakuma memasang wajah _innoncent_ 'khas' Fubuki.

"Lu dateng jam berapa sih?" Kazemaru melempar tasnya tepat di muka Endou yang sedang ngiler dengan indahnya. Untungnya tuh makhluk kagak bangun.

"Jam satu, hehe" Sakuma menampilkan barisan giginya yang berwarna emas-?-.

"WHAT THE? JAM SATU?" Kazemaru teriak paling keras, dan kembali menggoyang Raimon jr. , tapi tetep kagak ngaruh sama Endou. Tuh anak tetep tidur.

"Gak usah tereak juga kali! Lebih mending gue daripada tuh pinguin botak!" Sakuma nunjuk Fudou yang lagi tidur diatas lemari.

"Busyet dah! Sejak kapan lu disitu?" Kidou nunjuk-nunjuk Fudou.

"Sejak kemaren! Gue gak mau telat! Jadi gue milih tetep di sekolah" Fudou melanjutkan acara tidurnya 'diatas lemari'.

"Lebih mending Endou kalo gitu" Gouenji menatap Endou yang masih ngiler.

"Terserah lah! Cepetan kerjain tugas sekarang!" suara Kidou yang gak terlalu bagus *setidaknya lebih bagus dari Endou* berhasil membangunkan para makhluk yang lagi tidur. Eh, ralat! Kecuali Endou. Yup! Dari tadi _goalkeeper_ kita ini masih tidur pulas.

"Ya!" Sakuma dan Fubuki reflek bersiap layaknya tentara. Ditambah sapu di kedua tangan mereka.

"Woi mas! Jadi orang budek amat sih?" Kidou teriak di telinga Endou, tapi tetep gak ngaruh. Membuat sang _gamemaker_ kita ini mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Gak ngaruh! Bangunin tuh anak kayak gini nih!" Gouenji mengambil bola sepak di pojok ruangan "_Maximum Fire_".

Tendangan maut Gouenji tepat sasaran. Membuat semua yang ada di sana cengo. Bingung mau bilang antara 'Yes! Lu dapet poin 100 Gouenji' ato 'Ckckck kasihan Endou'.

"Errrghh... udah pagi ya?" Endou bangun seperti biasa.

'_Anak ini budeknya kebangetan banget'_ batin semuanya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok _sweatdrop_" Endou ketularan virus polos Fubuki.

"Karepmu lah mas!" Kazemaru menuju meja tercintanya *halah*.

"Lho? Kazemaru keturunan jawa ya?" virus bego Endou kumat.

"Kagak! Keturunan batak!" Gouenji nyaut.

"Kalo gitu gue keturunan apa dong?" Endou mikir.

"Keturunan iblis mungkin" Fudou asal-asalan. Toh, kemungkinan Endou konek cuma 20%. Kalo dia bilang kayak gitu ke Gouenji ato Kidou bisa '_is death_' dia.

"Kemungkinan... nanti gue tanya ke _okaa-san_ ah!" Endou bener-bener gak konek.

"Gud Morning _minna_" Terumi masuk dan melempar tasnya ke muka Fudou (lagi).

"Mbak! Ngajak berantem ya?" kepala (botak) Fudou berubah menjadi tomat. Untung Fubuki gak liat, jika dia liat pasti udah dimakan tuh kepala-?-.

"Lho? Ternyata lu? Gue kira lampu bohlam" Terumi asal.

"Enak aja lu! Muka ganteng kayak gini dibilang lampu bohlam!" Fudou pose (sok) ganteng.

"Enak aja! Lebih cantik-?- gue kali!" Terumi ganti pose (sok) cantik.

"Eh?" semua melongo melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Bahkan ada yang hampir ngiler, gara-gara kagak bisa nutup mulut.

'_Tetep lebih cantik Kazemaru'_ batin Gouenji sambil menatap Kazemaru. Ciee ciee... #plak

"Ehem!" Kidou menyadarkan Gouenji untuk insap.

"Napa? Iri lu? Salah lu sendiri gak nembak Saku- mmphhff" mulut Gouenji berhasil disumpet sama Kidou pake syal Fubuki.

"Diem lu!" Kidou men-_deatheyes_ Gouenji.

"Gouenji-_kun_, itu kayak syal ku deh"Fubuki mengambil syal nya dari mulut Gouenji dengan tidak elit.

"Puahh! Busyet dah! Fubuki, udah berapa taon tuh syal kagak dicuci?" Gouenji mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Umm... sejak A-Atsuya gak ada hiks...hiks..." Fubuki menggunakan syal-nya untuk mengelap ingus.

"Eh.." Gouenji melihat Fubuki dengan antusias.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Dan...

"WHAT THE?" Gouenji langsung ngelap lidahnya.

"Itu ma masih mending daripada sepatu kemaren" Endou meratapi nasibnya sambil memberikan _deatheyes_ pada Sakuma.

"Ngapain lu? Mau lagi? Kalo mau gue cariin" Sakuma _browsing_ di internet mencari 'sepatu butut yang kagak dicuci selama setaun'.

"Tega banget sih lu!" Endou mulai mewek lalu mengeluarkan hape merk 'Strawberry' nya dan membuat status.

.

**LovSakka Mamoru**

Apes banget gue minggu ni! T.T :'(

**Suka . Komentar . 2 menit yang lalu**

**Sakuma PenguinBlack**

Woi! Jadi pesen sepatunya kagak?

**LovSakka Mamoru**

Busyet dah lu Sak! Masih aja nanya!

**Sakuma PenguinBlack**

Lu jadi pesen?

**LovSakka Mamoru**

Jelas kagak lah! Orang rasanya nano-nano kayak gitu!

**Kidou PenguinPurple**

Woi! Kerja mas!

.

DEG!

'_Mampus gue'_ batin Sakuma dan Endou kompak.

'_Rasain tuh amukan pinguin google!' _batin Kazemaru sadis.

"Hai cemua! Ada yang kangen ama akyu gak?" Hiroto masuk ruang OSIS dengan gaya banci kuburan.

"Mas insap! Ini kan mau puasa!" Ichinose yang berada di belakang Hiroto _sweatdrop_.

"To, kesambet ape lu?" Kazemaru nyerocos asal.

"To, To! Lu kira gue Sumanto apa! Nama cakep kayak gini diganti!" Hiroto mengeluarkan kepedeannya yang setara dengan Endou.

"Woi! Udahan gaje-gajeannya!" Kidou gebrak meja.

"I-iya mas" semua balik ke kursi masing-masing.

=====S===K===I===P=====

"Gouenji, Kazemaru! Udah lo panggil kan, calon-calonnya?" Kidou menghampiri _couple_ GoenKaze yang berada di pojokan.

"Udah!" Gouenji melirik Kidou dengan tatapan _'cepetan pergi! Lagi romantis-romantisnya nih!'_.

'_Enak ya punya pacar'_ batin Kidou sambil ngeloyor pergi.

=====S===K===I===P=====

Di kelas VII A...

"Shin! Lu di suruh ke ruang OSIS kan nanti?" cowok 'cantik' berambut pink mendekati temannya yang bernama Shindou.

"Iye! Padahal gue males beuudzz" virus alay Shindou kumat.

"Lu dari luar ganteng, dari dalem amit-amit" Kirino bergidik ngeri.

"Biarin napa! Paling cuma lu yang tau!" Shindou beranjak dari kursinya.

'_Gue sebarin baru tau rasa lu!'_ Kirino mengikuti Shindou, takut alay nya kumat lagi.

Di kelas VII C...

"Eh, tadi _senpai_ kesini ngapain sih?" Taiyou nimbrung di meja Kariya dan Tsurugi.

"Busyet bujuh dah! Jadi lu kagak tau?" Kariya mengakui ke-oon-nan Taiyou.

"Kalo tau, kenapa gue musti nanya! Bego lu!" Taiyou mengeluarkan kata yang langsung _jleb!_ Di Kariya.

"Lu aja deh yang jelasin! Males gue ama nih anak!" Kariya menyuruh Tsurugi.

"Iye-iye! Gini lo, jadi tadi bla bla bla..." Tsurugi menjelaskan dengan tidak jelas, panjang, dan susuah dimengerti.

"Tau kan?" Tsurugi memastikan Taiyou masih berada di dunia nyata-?-.

"E-eh, udah ya hoaam..?" Taiyou ngucek mata, terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Kariya, boleh gue tonjok gak nih anak?" empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Tsurugi.

"Silakan! Gue juga kesel" Kariya menatap Tsurugi. Wuih! Jadi pairing KyouMasa nih! #plak

"Huwaa! Lu berdua tega banget sama gue? Emang gue salah apa?" Taiyou mulai nangis lebay sambil sujud.

'_Tau diri dong mas! Salah lu tuh banyak!'_ batin pairing KyouMasa kompak #plak

Kelas VII E...

"Min, lu tadi juga disuruh ke ruang OSIS kan?" Tenma mengganggu acara tidur Minamisawa.

"Min, Min! Lu kira Paimin apa? Lagian lu ganggu orang tidur aja!" Minamisawa mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Maap! Gue gak ada temen nih! Minamisawa mau temenin kan...?" Tenma mulai nangis lebay.

"Ih, ogah gue! Gak level!" Minamisawa melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Gak level, gak level! Orang kita kemaren sama-sama makan di warteg!" Tenma teriak.

"Tetep gak level! Gue kemaren makan ama ayam goreng! Lu mah sepiring-piringnya lu makan!" Minamisawa nyemprot Tenma.

"Hiks... tega lu! Mulai sekarang 'LO GUE END'!" Tenma ngeloyor pergi.

'_amit-amit dah! Sejak kapan juga gue sama dia punya hubungan!'_ Minamisawa kembali tidur di tempat.

Kelas VII F...

"Mbak, mas! Lagi pacaran ya?" Yukimura mendekati pairing MiyaKishi yang lagi dipojokan #plak

"Enak aja lu! Mana mau gue sama dia?" Miyabino nyemprot Yukimura. Untung Yukimura udah pake payung, bahaya tuh kalo netes kemana-mana.

"Ih, gue juga kali! Lagian kita lagi ngomongin yang _senpai_ omongin tadi" Kishibe langsung ngelap bajunya yang tadi kesentuh Miyabino.

"Terus ngapain dipojokan kayak gini?" Yukimura yang dari tadi jongkok, akhirnya duduk.

"YAOI nan! Tadi kan udah dibilang kalo kita lagi ngomongin yang disuruh _senpai_ tadi!" Miyabino stres ngadepin Yukimura yang sama lola-nya dengan Fubuki.

"Busyet bujuh dah! Mas, ini kan mau puasa! Kenapa malah YAOI nan? Tobat sono!" Yukimura menyingkir dari pairing MiyaKishi #plak

"Awas tuh anak! Kalo gue ketemu dia, bakal gue remukin tulangnya!" Kishibe stres tingkat akut.

=====S===K===I===P=====

Ruang OSIS...

"Lama banget sih? Hoi Gouenji! Lu suruh dateng jam berapa sih?" Kidou nglirik pairing GouenKaze di pojokan (lagi).

"Au ah! Daritadi lu marahin gue mulu! Sekali-kali marahin yang laen dong!" Gouenji kesel momen romatisnya diganggu oleh sang 'pinguin _google_'.

"Gue tadi mau ngomong sama Endou, cuma bawaannya kepengen nonjok muka tuh anak terus! Mau ngomong ama Fubuki, pasti loading-nya lama" Kidou meratapi nasibnya yang mempunyai anak buah yang pada gak bener semua.

"Eh, gimana kalo mereka kita panggil sekali lagi Kidou-_kun_?" Fubuki ikut nimbrung.

'_Busyet dah! Kenapa semua pada nimbrung di sini?' _batin Gouenji yang momen romantisnya kembali diganggu.

"Bener tuh! Daripada kita nunggu sampe botak kayak Fudou" Terumi juga ikut nimbrung.

"Enak aja lu! Rambut gue bermodel tauk! Tuh, liat aja Key di SHINee waktu nyanyi 'Lucifer'" Fudou nyisir rambutnya pake sisir yang tadi dia pinjem dari Tobitaka, lebih tepatnya nyuri sih!

"Rambut gue juga bermodel tauk! Nih, kayak Taemin di SHINee kan?" Terumi mengibaskan rambutnya. Membuat hujan ketombe di sekitarnya.

"Au ah! Gue kan ELF, bukan Shawol!" Sakuma tiba-tiba muncul, pake efek asap segala lagi.

"Siapa yang nanya lo?" pairing FudouTeru kompak #plak

"DIEM!" Kidou mulai stres.

"..." semua pada diem, sampe Endou ama Fubuki nahan napasnya.

"Sekarang panggil tuh calon OSIS, Kazemaru ama gue ke kelas VII A, Hiroto, Ichinose, ama Gouenji ke VII C, Endou ama Fudou VII E, Fubuki, Terumi, ama Sakuma ke VII F!" Kidou mulai merintah.

"Siap komandan!" semua pada buyar, layaknya anak SD yang abis upacara bendera.

'_Kalo ada tali, pasti gue bunuh diri sekarang'_ batin Kidou yang liat anak buahnya.

=====S===K===I===P=====

VII A...

"Yang bernama Shindou Takuto ama Kirino Ranmaru, diharap keluar dari kelas SEKARANG!" teriakan Kazemaru membuat semua siswa kelas VII A melongo, semua pada gak nyangka kalo Kazemaru yang mempunyai wajah secantik putri kerajaan yang lagi jerawatan suaranya kayak petir di siang bolong.

"Ada apa _senpai_?" sapa Kirino ke Kazemaru setelah dia shock, gara-gara tau ada juga cowok cantik kayak dia.

"Shindou sini!" Kidou nyuruh Shindou seenak jidat.

"WUAA! HELEPP ME! ADA VAMPIRE GIMBALL!"

DUAK!

Shindou berhasil mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sang 'vampire gimbal' #plak

"Enak aja! Gue kan _senpai_ lu! Setidaknya hargai kek!" Kidou nyesel, kenapa mesti Shindou yang jadi ketua OSIS.

"I-iya, maap _senpai_" Shindou mengelus-elus kepanya yang benjol dua.

"Udah deh! Cepetan ke ruang OSIS sekarang!" Kazemaru menggiring sua makhluk itu ke ruang OSIS.

VII C...

"_Senpai_~" Kariya dan Taiyou memeluk _senpai_ mereka dengan gaya ala penari india.

"Lu kagak ikutan?" Gouenji menatap Tsurugi.

"Ogah! Bisa jatuh _image_ gue!" Tsurugi membuang mukanya ke tempat sampah.

'_Bener-bener sama sifatnya'_ batin Ichinose dan Hiroto ketika melihat Gouenji sama Tsurugi yang lagi sama-sama buang muka di tempat sampah.

"Ayo kita ke ruang OSIS!" Ichinose melepaskan pelukan Taiyou.

"Ya!" Taiyou dan Kariya langsung nurut.

"Cepetan jalan sono!" Gouenji nendang Tsurugi.

"Kalo gak mau puasa, gue tendang lo pake _Lost Angel_!" Tsurugi men-_deathglare_ Gouenji dengan latar belakang Lancelot.

"Diem lu! Gue tendang pake _Maximum Fire_, mampus lu!" Gouenji ganti men-_deathglare _Tsurugi.

"Woi mas! Cepetan! Penguin _google_ ngamuk baru tau rasa lu!" Ichinose teriak sekenceng-kencengnya, untung telinga Taiyou yang di sebelahnya agak konslet.

"Diem! _Lost Angel! Maximum Fire!_" akhirnya empat makhluk itu yang jadi sasaran mereka. Np: berhati-hatilah pada Gouenji dan Tsurugi kalo mereka lagi berantem.

VII E...

"Tenma~"

"Endou-_senpai_~"

Tenma dan Endou langsung pelukan di depan pintu, membuat semua _fujoshi_ di kelas itu langsung jerit-jerit sambil ngeluarin kamera.

'_Hancur dah image gue'_ batin Fudou.

"_Senpai_, tinggal aja yuk!" Minamisawa memberi ide setelah melihat Fudou yang lagi depresi.

"Iya deh! Biar nanti gue tonjok tuh anak kalo dah sampe ruang OSIS" Fudou menggeret Minamisawa.

VII F...

"_Ohayou _Yuki-.."

BRUAAAK!

Yukimura langsung loncat ke Fubuki tanpa permisi.

"_Senpai_ lontong! Sejak kemaren mereka YAOI nan mulu!" Yukimura nunjuk Miyabino ama Kishibe yang lagi dipojokan.

"Busyet bujuh dah! Miyabino, tobat dong! Gue aja kagak pernah!" Sakuma menarik Miyabino.

"Lu juga Kishibe! Siapa sih yang ngajarin?" Terumi juga nyeret Kishibe.

"Yee! Siapa juga yang YAOI nan! Yukimura tuh yang budek! Orang kita lagi ngomongin Yami Yuugi kok!" Miyabino ngeluarin hapenya yang lagi muter anime Yu-Gi-Oh.

"_Se-senpai_ percaya ama Yukimura kan?" Yukimura ngeluarin _puppy eyes_ ke Fubuki.

"Iya! Tadi aku juga denger mereka ngomong YAOI kok!" Fubuki mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

'_Ckckck, ternyata telinga mereka sama-sama error'_ batin Sakuma ama Terumi kompak

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! Chapter 2 jadi!**

**Gomen kalo lama en humornya kurang plus banyak pairing yang ngaco! T,T**

**Bagi **_**senpai**_** yang buaaikk hati, mohon review!**

.

.

**Thx 4 reading minna-san**


End file.
